Anyone Can Be A Hero
by kewliobeans
Summary: What happens when Danny and Dash are cornered by Skulker? How will Dash take the news that he's been bullying his hero? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My poll is closed and you guys said I should do a revealing fic with dash soo…TADA! Anyways, I do not own anything.**

Anyone Can Be A Hero

Dash POV

"Hey, Fentonia!" I call out, when I see my favorite punching bag.

He sighs.

He doesn't sound scared, just tired.

I grab him by his shirt collar, but my grip isn't tight enough and I drop him.

He lets out a puff of air, then scampers into an empty classroom.

I follow him in, and just as I'm about to punch him, I hear something.

I turn around, and see a hulking ghost hovering over me.

He has a green Mohawk, and is wearing silver body armor.

A blast of panic courses through me.

I look over at Fenton, he looks nervous, but not scared.

Huh. Weird.

I see the ghost aim a blast of ectoplasm.

I let out the most high-pitched, girlish scream I've ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a quick chapter here, nothing big. I don't own anything.**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 2

Danny POV

I panic.

Oh, go, oh, god, oh god.

What do I do?

I can't let Dash see me change.

I can't let him find out.

I need a plan.

I look around the deserted classroom.

Nothing comes to mind.

Think quick, Fenton, Skulker's not going to just stand there all day.

Oh no.

I look up to see Skulker aiming right at me.

I have to change.

Mine and Dash's lives are more important than my secret.

I take a deep breath and whisper, "Goin' ghost!"

The look on Dash's face is priceless.

But, I have other things to worry about right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another update? Yes! Here's chapter 3!**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 3

Dash POV

Right before my eyes Fentoad turns into Danny Phantom.

Fenton? Phantom? I'm so confused.

I watch as he battles the Mohawk ghost, with perfect skill.

As he fights he and the ghost toss witty banter back and forth.

Who knew Fenton could be so confident?

Well, I guess Phantom always been pretty confident so..

God, this is so confusing.

He has got some explaining to do.

He sucks the ghost into a small cylindrical container.

Here we go, answer time.

Phantom turns back into Fenton.

He gives me a nervous glance.

He opens his mouth, and what he says shocks me.

"Please, don't tell anyone. Please, Dash, please, I'll do anything."

He sounds so small I wonder if his confidence only exists as Phantom.

"What are you?" This is all I can manage to say.

He says quietly, "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 4

Danny POV

Dash knows.

Is he going to tell everyone?

This sucks.

I can't believe that just happened. My brain is still processing that.

What's going to happen know.

I he says is, "What are you?"

I suppose that question was to be expected, but it still kind of surprises me.

I look for an answer and can't find one.

I reply truthfully, "I don't know."

The pure honesty of this statement shakes me.

I really don't know what I am.

I know I'm half-ghost, but I just…I still feel like there should be more to what I am.

I prepare myself for more questions.

But, they don't seem to come.

Well, not at first.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Man, I am really updating fast! Although, I suppose this will make up for the fact that I won't be able to update at all on Wednesday night or Thursday. I hope you guys like this so far. I don't own anything.**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 5

Dash POV

After Fenton's response, there's a silence.

Until, I suddenly feel the need to fill it with questions.

"So, you're like, half a ghost or something? Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, erm, how did that happen?"

He says that he was snooping around in his parent's ghost inventions and there was an accident.

"So, you've been Phantom all this time?"

He nods.

The reality of this hits me.

I've been using my hero as a human punching bag?

He could've crushed me.

Just shot me his little laser things and killed me.

But, he didn't.

He stood there and took it.

He's more of a man than I could ever hope to be.

God, he's my hero, and I've been awful to him.

What does he think of me?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am predicting that this story will have about six more chapters. **

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 6

Danny POV

I watch as the realization that he's been pounding on the town hero dawns on him.

He looks pretty shaken up.

A sort of satisfaction hits me.

He feels remorse for all he's done to me.

But, it sort of irks me.

It irks me that he feels bad for being mean to Phantom, but not to Fenton.

It's sick.

The fact that he knows my secret….

I don't know what to think about it.

I need to talk to Tucker and Sam.

Soon.

But, I can't just leave him here.

He knows too much.

I have to make sure he won't go telling all of Amity Park.

I glance at the clock.

6:00

I have to find a way to get out of here with my secret intact.

And I have to do it soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! I've gotten a lot of Story Alerts/Favorites for this one. Thanks guys! Keep 'em coming.**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 7

Danny POV

"Look, Dash, I know you have a lot of questions, but, I have to go.."

Dash nods.

"I won't tell anyone, yet. I just want answers. Meet me in the gym tomorrow after school."

"Uh-huh." I say, as I leave the room.

What am I going to do?

Dash knows my secret.

And so could the whole town, by tomorrow morning.

I just hope Dash'll keep his word.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here you go, the next chapter! I got some reviews, so now I'm in a super good mood. When, I'm in a super good mood, I write. So you see, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 8

Dash POV

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It's almost time.

Ring!

It's time.

I've been waiting for this moment all day.

School's over for the day.

I'm going to get some answers about the whole Fenton/Phantom thing.

To be honest, I'm a little scared.

But, excited, in a weird way.

I get to the gym after shoving my books into my locker.

Fenton's not there.

About ten minutes later she shows up, out of breath.

"Sorry, a gho-..I mean, um, something came up."

I nod.

"So, spill it, Ghost Boy."

The reply I get, is more than I bargained for.

He tells me about his villains, his allies, his battles.

I pretty get a life story.

And, not that I'd admit it to him, it was actually pretty interesting.

I mean, ghosts, villains, super-powers, you don't hear about this stuff every day.

I feel pangs of guilt.

He has to go through so much every day, even without me bagging on him.

What've I done?

Phantom's a hero, and I just make life worse for him.

No, I correct myself, FENTON is a hero.

His story's over, and he gets up, gives me a little nod, and leaves.

I admit it.

I feel a bit of admiration for Fenton as I see him walk out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 9

Dash POV

Oh, god.

I'm an awful person.

Danny does so much for this town.

So much for ME.

And, I treat him like crap.

I insult him, I shove him into locker, I punch him.

And, why? Because I was bored.

Because everyone else did it.

Because it gave me power.

I'm such a bad person.

I have to make it up to him somehow.

This is why, the next day, I stop him, when I see him in the park.

He had just finished off a ghost, when I spotted him.

"Hey! Er, Phantom, over here!" I shouted, waving my arms.

He floated over to me.

"Yeah, Dash" He said, tensely.

"I've been thinking a lot lately…."

"Well, that's a first." I hear him mumble to himself.

"Anyways," I said, aggravated," I was wondering, if there was anything I could do to help you."

He looked absolutely stunned.

"Um, sure, Dash."

So I CAN do something!

"What is it?"

"Just, stop picking on me, that's all."

"oh."

That's it? I was hoping I could actually you know, DO something.

"If I need you for anything else, well I know where to find you." He says.

I smile.

If anyone had told me, this time lst year, that I'd be sucking up to Fenton I'd've punched them.

Well, times change.

People change.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is going to be EXTREMELY short, just letting you know.**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 10

Danny POV

Dash wants to help me?

Is it possible he actually feels guilty for all that he's put me through?

This is…different.

Well, I guess it's better than getting punched and teased.

I'm going to have to get used to this whole "nice Dash" thing.

This is just too weird.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Including this chapter, I'm estimating this story to have about 3 or 4 more chapters. **

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 11

Dash POV

It hurts so bad.

The guilt.

It hurts.

I hate that it hurts.

But, I suppose it's like karma.

That doesn't mean I have to like it.

I bullied a hero.

And, now I'm the one that I'm hurting.

I have to do everything I can to help Danny.

I have to.

Even, if that means giving up my popularity.


	12. Chapter 12

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 12

Dash POV

I decided to take a walk in the park.

Maybe the fresh air would help me.

As I stepped onto the corner of the street the park was on, I heard a shout.

"Danny!"

Danny's in trouble?

I followed the direction the voice was in.

Danny was in Phantom mode, battling a huge ghost.

The huge ghost was winning.

I could tell Danny was tiring out, but he kept the witty comebacks and punches going.

I saw him get knocked to the ground.

The goth girl struggled to aim the Thermos accurately.

I saw an ecto-gun lying on the ground, forgotten.

Acting on instinct, I grabbed it, and shot.

The huge ghost froze in pain.

Goth girl took a shot with the Thermos, and the ghost went flying into it.

They all looked at me, amazed.

There was a strange silence.

"Pretty good for a rookie." I heard Danny say.

He changed back into Fenton mode.

He and his two friends exchanged a look.

Then he smiled, and said, "Welcome to Team Phantom."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You know it saddens me, that I've written twelve chapters of this story and only gotten five reviews. I know I should be happy about that, but I guess it's just weird with how many favorites/alerts I've gotten for this, that I've only gotten five reviews. Oh, well. Well, sorry I'm griping about reviews, I'm very cranky today. So, I really am sorry. Also, thank you to my four reviewers! :)**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 13

Dash POV

Team Phantom?

Is that seriously what they call themselves?

"So, what IS Team Phantom?" I ask them.

Goth girl answers. "It's basically just people who help Danny fight ghosts."

The guy with the PDA, adds, "It's made up of me, Sam, Danny, Jazz, and now you."

I nod.

"So, we're like superheroes?" I ask.

The three of them beam.

At the same time they answer,"Basically."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the last chapter. *sobs* I hope you liked it. :)**

Anyone Can Be A Hero-Chapter 14

Dash POV

Once I was the school bully.

I tortured those less powerful than me.

I tormented them. Laughed in their faces.

Once I was like a dictator.

Now, I'm like a soldier.

I fight the fight.

I save the day.

It feels good.

Even though I have bruises and cuts, I feel a sense of pride.

A sense of victory, too.

It's hard sometimes.

But, in the end, it's all worth it.

I used to think it was fun to be the bully, the villain.

But, I guess people can change.

Anyone can change.

Anyone can be a hero.


	15. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: I have decided to write a bonus chapter or two thanks to the lovely Macomister! So if you like these, go thank her, and check out her stories! She writes post Phantom Planet stories and some Warriors fanfiction. I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

Anyone Can Be A Hero

Bonus Chapter-Dash's POV

The crazy fiasco is over.

I'm officially a part of Team Phantom.

So, it's only natural that I sit with them at lunch, right?

The problem with this is, my friends don't know what's happened to me this weekend.

So, this could be quite interesting.

Brown paper lunch sack in hand, I walk over to Danny's table.

Just as I sit down, I hear the jeering of my best friend, Kwan.

In fact, all my friends are staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey Dash! Why are you sitting with the Geek Gang?"

"They're not geeks," I say, glancing at my new friends, "they're really cool."

In the time span of about five minutes, I get dumped by my girlfriend and punched by my friend.

Well, that went better than expected.

"I cannot believe he is sitting with that weird kid, Danny!" I hear Paulina exclaim.

I swear I see Star giving me a smile that's sympathetic, and almost…jealous?

Danny laughs.

"She thinks I'm weird."

"She doesn't have a clue just how weird I am."

We all smile, and as I glance around the table, I realize something.

Those other guys weren't my friends.

These guys are.

They make me feel wanted and important.

They are nice to me, and their teasing is good-natured.

This is where I belong.

I can't believe it took a ghost attack for me to realize that.

This where I want to be.

Because this is the only place where I can be, well, me.

I'm glad for that.

**A/N: Haha, did you see how I kind of made it connect with ****The Science of Popularity?**** I just couldn't resist. Anyways, I think I'm going to leave it at this, unless you guys want me to do one more bonus chapter where Dash confronts his friends and tells them off.**


End file.
